Love at first sight
by selena-lol
Summary: This is a story of how Eddie and Loren meet and they fell in love with each other.
1. Life changing story chapter 1

The life changing story.

Summery:this is a story when Eddie and Loren met at the song writing contest they instantly became friends. But Eddie had a humongous crush on her he thought it was faith he wants to tell Loren but she's dating Cameron until one little lie will Eddie have a chance with a broken hearted Loren? Read and find out.


	2. life changing story chapter 2

HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER ONE OF THE LIFE CHANGING STORY, ENJOY.

Loren's pov: how can he do this to me I taught we were soul mate? Well I guess not I need some air I'm going to go to my spot to think. When I arrived I saw a car that I recognized I couldn't put my finger I just ignored it and climbed up the hill and when I got there u'll never know who I saw.

Loren: hey

Person: hey you scared the life out of me

Loren: oh sorry I didn't mean to (she started to cry)

Person: what's wrong lo? Why are you crying?

Loren: no reason I don't want to talk about it

Eddie's pov: I was up on the hill thinking about Loren ever since I've met her I wanted to kiss but she has a boyfriend I was about to leave but I heard someone say my name and I jumped when I turned around it was Loren, she looked like she has been crying for the whole day, we started talking and she started to cry I asked her why she was crying she didn't want to tell me I just let it go for now.


	3. life changing story Chapter 3

HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER TWO OF THE LIFE CHANGING STORY, ENJOY.

Loren's pov: me and Eddie were just enjoying he knew something was wrong with me but I couldn't tell him yet I just can't what will he think of me he will get it out of me sooner or later.

Eddie: do you want to talk about something Loren?

Loren: no I'm fine (starting to cry a little) I gotta go anyways see ya.

(When she was about to leave Eddie grabbed her hands and made her sit down and wrapped his hand around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes then, Eddie started to speak)

Eddie: lo what's wrong you have to tell me

Loren: nothing Eddie can you just drop it for now pleaseeeeeeeeeee

Eddie: fine but tomorrow you tell me what's going on I'm really worried about you well I gotta go I'll talk to you later

Loren: k

Eddie got up and gave Loren a kiss on her cheek she blushed a little which Eddie notice he always had that effect on her but he didn't know why maybe she like him to.

Loren's pov: when Eddie left I had an idea for a song so I got up and went home. When I got home no one was there so I went straight to my room and started writing

ALREADY MISSING YOU.

Driving all night just to say goodbye  
Windows down, hair in the wind  
Hang up the phone it'll be a long night  
Empty pillows, 2 AM

I cannot pretend I won't be lonely  
Every minute that you're gone  
But trust me, in the end it will be worth it  
'Cause baby you're the one

I can't even face the daylight  
'Cause I'm already missing you  
Baby we'll say we'll be alright  
But I'm already missing you

You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you  
You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you

Loving you  
Loving you

I'm missing your touch, I'm missing your smile  
Love to feel your hands on my skin  
Feeling a rush, it makes me go wild  
Crazy how you know what I think

I cannot pretend I won't be lonely  
Every minute that you're gone  
But trust me, in the end it will be worth it  
'Cause baby you're the one

I can't even face the daylight  
'Cause I'm already missing you  
Baby we'll say we'll be alright  
But I'm already missing you

You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
Lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you

See the clouds, close my eyes  
Wishing I, could stop the hands of time  
Make this kiss, last forever  
Forever, we gotta live our lives  
But that won't stop me from loving you

I can't even face the daylight  
'Cause I'm already missing you  
Baby we'll say we'll be alright  
But I'm already missing you

You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving You (ah, ah, ahh)

Loving you  
Loving you

Driving all night just to say goodbye  
Windows down, hair in the wind  
I'm mad at myself, I'm stronger than nine  
We've done this again and again

Loren's pov: when I finished the song I went to sleep I didn't even hear my mom come in last night.

MEANWHILE AT EDDIE'S…

Eddie's pov: today was such a crazy day first Tyler asked me to help him get Jake to be his manager again and then lea came and wanted me and her to be in a relationship I just want to go up in my bed and go to bed until I heard a knock on the door you would never guess who it was.

Eddie: what are you doing here?

Person: I just came here to talk

Eddie: we have nothing to talk about anything okay you broke my heart Chloe

Chloe: Eddie you know that's not true I love you I never meant to hurt you please give me a chance I'm beaging you just let me explain

Eddie: no Chloe get out of my house I never want to see you again okay I hate you

Chloe: well that was harsh

Eddie: I don't care and if you don't want to live ill call security

Chloe: wow eddie i taught you really loved me but i guess look at you you've changed i dont even know you anymore

Eddie: this is your fault i taught i was going to spend the rest of my life with you but i guess not bye

chloe: fine but this wont be the last of me you will be mine

eddie: u must be insane if yiu think im ever gonna get back together with you

eddie shut the door Chloe went home and he went to bed.

I know it's short but I'm really trying if you have any ideas you want to give you could send it to me and the song it's prince Royce ft. Selena Gomez already missing you, you should listen to it its really good well bye.


	4. Life changing story chapter 4

Hey guys I know it's been a long I'm really trying to write more chapters here's one to make it up to you.

Loren's pov: OMG I am so excited today is the day i show Eddie my new song I hope he likes because it's kind of about my feelings for Eddie.

Narrator: loren woke up and got ready for her big day she got a text from Eddie asking if she is still coming over and she answered she was coming in 30 minutes she quickly picked out something to wear and went to the kitchen to eat with her mom but there was no sign of her so she ate and left when she arrived at the front she said hi to Jeffery and took the elevator when she got in front of the door she knocked and came and give her a big hug.

Eddie's pov: wow loren looks really great I can't keep my eyes off of her I can't help it she is just beautiful with her hazel colored eyes before I could make it awkward I quickly said something.

Eddie: hey loren how are you?

Loren: I'm fine and you?

Eddie: oh sorry you can come in now

Loren: thank you and Eddie there's a song I wrote and I think it should be a duet you mine singing with me?

Eddie: no sign let's see the song

So loren started to play the piano and she started to sing the new song that she wrote.

ALREADY MISSING YOU.

Loren:

Driving all night just to say goodbye

Windows down, hearing the wind

Eddie:

Hang up the phone but I'm feeling all night

Empty pillows, 2 AM

Loren:

I cannot pretend that won't be long

Every minute that you're gone

Eddie:

But trust me, in the end it will be worth it

'Cause baby you're the one

loren

I can't even face the daylight

'Cause I'm already missing you

Eddie

Baby we'll say we'll be alright

But I'm already missing you

Together:

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you

Loving you

Loving you

Eddie:

I'm missing your touch, I'm missing your smile

Love to feel your hands on my skin

Loren:

Feeling a rush, it makes me go wild

Crazy how you know what I think

Loren:

I cannot pretend that won't be long

Every minute that you're gone

Eddie:

But trust me, in the end it will be worth it

'Cause baby you're the one

Loren:

I can't even face the daylight

'Cause I'm already missing you

Eddie:

Baby we'll say we'll be alright

But I'm already missing you

Together:

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Loren:

See the clock , close my eyes

Wishing I just have the hands of time

Make this kiss last forever

Forever, we gotta live our lives

That there won't stop me from loving you

Loren:

I can't even face the daylight

'Cause I'm already missing you

Eddie:

Baby we'll say we'll be alright

But I'm already missing you

Together:

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Loving you

Loving you

Loren:

Driving all night just to say goodbye

Windows down, hearing the wind

Eddie:

I'm mad at myself, I'm struggling now

But we've done this again and again

Eddie's pov: wow that song was breathtaking I want to kiss her so badly but I can't she has a boyfriend and I just remember that loren was crying yesterday and I was suppose to ask her what was it about so I called her name and grabbed her hands and went to sit on the leather couch and I said

Eddie: loren we need to talk

Loren: about what?

Eddie: about why you were crying yesterday and you promised that you were going to tell me so spill

Loren: I really don't want to talk about it can we just talk about something else please?

Eddie: no loren I'm really worried about you please

Loren: fine

So loren told him the whole story Eddie felt happy and sad at the same time, happy because now loren is single and sad because he can't believe that Cameron would cheat on loren I mean loren is so special who would want to hurt someone like her.

Eddie: why didn't you tell me about this yesterday I would of beaten the crap out of him.

Loren: that's why you know you are overprotective

Eddie: I know because you mean so much to me I can't lose you and it's my job to protect you.

Loren blushed and found herself leaning in to kiss Eddie but they were interrupted by someone at the door Eddie stood up and went to open the door when he did he regretted it.

Eddie: what the he'll are you doing here and bow do you know my address.

Cliffhanger who do you think it should be you may comment tell me what you think. Bye.


	5. Life changing story chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

Eddie's pov: what is he doing here and how does he know my address I just want to beat the crap out of him for hurting loren.

Eddie: I'm gonna ask again why are you here and how do you know my address?

Person: its none of your business I just want to talk to her where is she?

Loren got up and went to see who was at the door and she saw she regretted getting up

Person: loren can we please talk?

Loren: we have nothing to talk about you cheated on me Cameron I taught you loved but I guess I was wrong.

Cameron: I do love you, please just let me explain

Eddie: she said no now can you leave.

Cameron: stay out of this Eddie you can't just get any girl you want okay and your definitely not going to have loren she is mine

Loren: hey its my life and what if I want to date Eddie its my decisions you can't just tell me what to do, you know what cameron just get out ok I never.

Cameron: fine but you will be mine.

Eddie: not if I get her first

Loren was shocked of what Eddie said but no one knows that loren has a secret crush on Eddie and now she knows that Eddie likes her she was so lost in her taught that she even realize that Eddie was calling out her name a bunch of times.

Eddie: loren are you there

Loren: sorry Eddie I was thinking

Eddie: its okay so I wanted you to hear a song I wrote tell me what you think it's called rock me it's about a girl that I like.

Rock me.

Do you remember summer '09

Wanna go back there every night

Just can't lie it was the best time of my life

Lying on the beach as the sun blew out

Playing this guitar by the fire too loud

Oh my my they could never shut us down

I used to think that I was better alone

Why did I ever want to let you go

Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea

The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

Yeah we were together summer '09

Wanna roll back like press and rewind

You were mine and we never said goodbye i-i-i

I used to think that I was better alone

Why did I ever want to let you go?

Under the moonlight as we stared to the sea

The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah.

Loren stood there speechless she went and gave Eddie a huge. What Eddie didnt know was that loren had a song to show him to.

Loren: Eddie I kinda wrote a song to do you mind if I show it to you.

Eddie: sure lo

Loren:ok so this song is called really Don't care.

REALLY DON'T CARE.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she hey your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really dont care

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin, but shoulda hit that

Hey demi you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care.

Loren was very sad after she finish that song. Eddie got up and gave her a hug.

Eddie: wow loren that was beautiful

Loren: thanks

Eddie: so what do you want to do now?

Loren: how about we watch a movie

Eddie: k

They finished there nights by watching a movie and they fell asleep in eachothers arms thinking about each other.


End file.
